Clawdeen Wolf/books
Clawdeen Wolf debuted in the books in Monster High of the ''Monster High'' book series, which premiered on September 01, 2010. Books Monster High Clawdeen is only introduced. She has a tuft of fur around her neck, which is usually confused for a stole. Animal rights activists (such as PETA) usually dump paint on her and harass her due to them thinking she's wearing animal fur. Like the character she's based off, she's constantly waxing or shaving. Clawdeen participates in The Ghoul Next Door documentary, and was about to do the Teen Vogue photo shoot, but didn't show up, due to Bekka sabotaging the documentary and making Clawdeen's RAD status known. Her parents flee from town and take their kids with them, using their Bed and Breakfast as a hideout. This conflicts with her plans of her 'Sassy Sixteen' party, so she plans it behind her mother's back and decides to still have it in town. Things get even more complicated with Draculaura shows up to stay with her family, and becomes infatuated with Clawd. When the time comes for her party, Clawdeen sneaks out and faces her mother, who understands Clawdeen's dilemma and allows her to go to her party. The birthday almost ends in disaster when a couple of boys taunt Clawdeen for being a werewolf, but she takes the initiative to flaunt her monster heritage. The party becomes a huge success when all the monsters still in town flaunt their RAD status, and it becomes known that the RAD's have no terrorizing agenda, and are welcomed into the community after all. Clawdeen helps Lala and Blue with the T'eau Dally submission letter; later she helps Lala with the contest. Ghoulfriends In "Ghoulfriends Forever", Like almost everyone else at Monster High, Clawdeen comes under Sylphia Flapper's mind control. In this state, she assists Frankie when Rochelle asks her to make a new suit for D'eath. Though Frankie and Clawdeen likely would've helped out in their right mind, Flapper's goal of seeing monsters efficiently united has the girls put everything else aside to finish the suit within a day. Clawdeen is not freed until a few days later by the efforts of Venus, Rochelle, Robecca, and Cy. Monster High Diaries In "Draculaura and the New Stepmomster", Draculaura is delighted to learn that her father is getting married to Ramoanah, a vampire he met during his recent trip to Antartica, gaining Draculaura a new stepmother. The wedding is to be held in Transylvania, and Draculaura invites Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo and Ghoulia to join her. Draculaura is excited to meet Ramoanah, hoping that she'll be good friends with her, and get to be her maid of horror. The ghouls travel to Chateau Transylvania, the fanciest hotel in Transylvania, where they run into Elissabat, who has also been invited, and is being filmed by a reality show documenting her life as the Vampire Queen. Fangsley, the head butler, leads the ghouls to a small party being held by Ramoanah's family. Draculaura finally meets Ramoanah, but she acts very coldly toward her, and the rest of the family, particularly Ramoanah's mother, aren't pleased to see Draculaura's friends. In "Clawdeen Wolf and the Freaky Fabulous Fashion Show", After learning that Monster High needs some new sports equipment and the Fearleading Squad's uniforms need an update, Clawdeen comes up with an idea to hold a fashion show to raise the money needed. As the summer vacation approaches, Clawdeen starts making plans in a diary for the show, including asking her friends to create their own outfits to show along with Clawdeen's designs. The ghouls are all too happy to help, and decide to join Clawdeen at her house to look over her designs. She gets miffed when she learns Clawd Wolf and Howleen Wolf have also invited friends over to their cramped house, but decides to make the most of it, accepting that it's just a part of being in a large family. In Clawdeen's room, she helps fit her friends into dresses made for the show when Clawd stops by and tells her that several of their family members, including all four generations of their grandparents and their young cousin Clawdette, are visiting for a family reunion for two weeks. Clawdeen fears the extra visitors means she won't get any peace to work on her show, and when she's asked to help get the house ready for them, she feels angry that she always has to put her family first before her own interests. The Wolf relatives move in the next day, and while Clawdeen doesn't get the chance to work much on her clothes, she does show her designs off of her Grandparents and cousin Clawdette, who are genuinely impressed. Clawdeen's happy that she's able to share her work with her family, she just wishes they could spare her more time to work on it. A week later, Clawdeen asks if she can go visit her friends to get some work down with them, but is asked to help Clawdia Wolf, Clawd and Howleen babysit Clawdette and the younger cousins while the adults are out for the night. She goes to find some arts and crafts stuff for them to play with, only to find them playing with her outfits for the show, accidentally ruining them. After Clawdette apologizes the next day, Clawdeen wonders how she'll be able to finish all her designs before the day of the show. When her mother asks if she'd like to join the family to go shopping, she loses her cool and yells at them, saying her friends have been more supportive of her show than they have been. She sneaks out of the house to spend the afternoon at Draculaura's and her friends make some final preparations for the show, she laments that it won't be as spectacular as she hoped. When she returns home, Clawd confronts her about her outburst, and suggests that she should ask the family to help her get the show ready. Realizing that she's never asked them for help while they have asked for her help throughout their stay. Clawdeen apologizes to her family, and asks if they can help her complete her outfits. Everyone eagerly agrees to help, and along with the Ghoulfriends, they all pitch in and are able to complete everything on Clawdeen's list. Finally, the show takes place and is a rousing success, with lots of money earned and buyers interested in Clawdeen's designs. Clawdeen invites both her family and her friends on the stage, proud to be part of two special packs. Comics Hopes and Screams Clawdeen is with Lagoona and Draculaura when the latter opens an email for her advice column in the Gory Gazette. The email is from Cleo and accuses Frankie and Deuce of dating behind her back. Certain that it is a misunderstanding, the girls can nonetheless not know for sure because Deuce is gone and Frankie petrified. Deciding they can't do nothing, they place Frankie in a cart and take her to Cleo's house, where they only find Deuce also looking for Cleo. They tell him of the email, startling him badly because it indeed is a misunderstanding, and the group returns to school, where they find Cleo and explain everything to her. After another recording for her Gory Gazette vlog Fashion Screams and Yawns, in which she judges the fashion sense of fellow students, Clawdeen ends up talking about well-dressed men with Abbey. Heath overhears this and decides to impress Abbey by being featured as a Scream on Clawdeen's vlog. Clawdeen only awards Heath the status of Yawn, though, so he enlists the help of Howleen. Clawdeen and Howleen recently had another disagreement in which Howleen felt herself put away as incompetent again, so she is eager to prove she can do fashion too. But her suggestions don't earn Heath any more of a Scream from Clawdeen than his own did, so as a last ditch effort Howleen dresses him in clothes from Clawdeen's latest fashion line that has yet to be revealed. Disaster strikes and the entire collection is left burned and covered in green splotches. While trying to get rid of them, Howleen pretends the damaged clothes actually are Clawdeen's new line: Hot Mess. It's an instant hit and within moments the other students have redressed, forcing Howleen to admit to Clawdeen what happened. Clawdeen, impressed by Howleen's on-the-spot marketing trick, accepts that it was an accident and grants Heath a Scream because he both helped create the line and was the first to wear an ensemble from it. A few days later, Clawdeen has a great time at the Gory Gazette party. I Only Have Eye for You In "Bull's Eye", Clawdeen makes an cameo appearance. In "Locketness Monster", She makes a cameo helping to set up the party decorating the gym. In "Party Monster", She is seen running away from a monster that turned out to be Heath Burns. In "Shock and Aww!", She is seen at Draculaura's sleep over. In "Shadow of a Doubt", She is seen at the party. Category:Monster High book characters Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Comic characters Category:Monster High Diaries characters